


All Natural Ingredients

by HSavinien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Perfuma (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Catra has an adverse reaction to Perfuma's calming tea.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	All Natural Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhedgehog/gifts).



There's no way for Perfuma to have known. She's very clear on that. She never recommends prescribing all herbal remedies to anyone regardless of species. There are things that some Etherians regard as particular treats that are deadly poison to their neighbors, and it is just irresponsible to assume otherwise, but she has just never run across anyone who had a reaction to  _ mint leaf tea _ that was anything like this. 

Adora chases after Catra, tries and fails to stop her climbing the tree that Swiftwind naps under, then transforms into She-ra just in time to catch Catra as she launches herself out of it after a leaf that's blowing away. Catra refocuses long enough to fixate on Adora, pupils blown wide, and starts rubbing her face against her. Catra buries her fingers in Adora's hair, makes a disgruntled noise that Perfuma can hear from across the courtyard, and starts pulling Adora's hair out of its ponytail in handfuls that make her yelp. 

"Ow, OW, Catra, claws!"

"I'm sorry," Perfuma calls. "It was supposed to be calming!"

"It- ow! doesn't seem to be working!" Adora yells.

"Can you restrain her for a few minutes? I have an idea!"

"I can try!" Adora calls back, sounding dubious. "Augh, stop licking!"

Perfuma hikes up her skirts and runs, trying to remember where Scorpia was planning to spend the afternoon. 

But the time she gets back with Scorpia (half-dressed in the new clothes she had been getting fitted for), Catra is caged in Adora's lap, with one of Adora's arms pinning her across the upper arms and the other across her hips. Her tail thrashes angrily under Adora's armpit. 

"I'm very sorry, Catra," Perfuma says seriously. "I'll remember that mint is not good for you. I honor our differences and will find a different tool for you. In the meantime, I hope we can resolve this afternoon without any injuries."

Catra vibrates and looks mostly confused. 

"Scorpia?"

"Okay, buddy," Scorpia says unrolling the blanket. "We just need to keep you safe until you get this out of your system."

Catra growls something unintelligible, but goes limp when Adora tips her onto the blanket, one hand stroking behind her ears. Scorpia wraps her carefully, one big claw resting fondly between her shoulders, and helps lift her up. "Adora's gonna stay with you while you're feeling weird, right, Adora?"

Adora nods vehemently. 

"And I'll stick around and help you get some water down, and we can tell stories. It'll be great!" Scorpia shifts her skirt out of the way when Catra swipes at the fluttering. "Whoops!"

Perfuma helps them get settled in one of the cosier Brightmoon antechambers with lots of pillows and asks for a large jug of cold water and cups, and comes back just in time to hear Adora burst into laughter. Scorpia's holding her sides, gasping, "And that's the last time they ever served  _ brown _ ration blocks in the mess hall!"

Catra is half sprawled across both their laps, the blanket tucked around her. She still looks dazed, but her tail flicks only occasionally and her breathing is slower and deeper, and she sighs and pushes her face against Adora's ribs when Adora moves to grab some water. 

"I think she'll be okay," Adora says. "Sorry the afternoon meditation thing didn't work out."

"That's all right," Perfuma says. "The nurturing of her spirit through companionship is good too. I'm glad there doesn't appear to be lasting damage."

She sets the water down for them and sits on a cushion a little ways away to be present in this moment with them. 


End file.
